


Three Is the Magic Number

by NurseDarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fest, Incest kinda but not really, Multi, Rimming, Threesome, Toys, this is the porniest thing I've ever written, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little shopping and gift-giving get Harry more than he bargained for. Boy-on-boy-on-boy!secks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is the Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> I call this a free ticket on the Special Hell Express. Huge thanks and WWW vouchers to my betasdelphipsmith and cassie_black12! Written for hp_rarities, 2010.

0o0o0o0o0

“You still haven’t got Ron anything for Christmas?” one of the Weasley twins asked as Harry perused the tall shelves of precariously stacked merchandise. Looking at the absurd angles at which boxes and bags were jammed together, Harry reckoned the twins must have spelled their stock to stay in place without toppling onto the patrons below.

“I didn’t want to get him something _else_ that had Chudley Cannons on it this year,” Harry said, warily eying a tower of Skiving Snackboxes that wobbled unsteadily directly in front of him. “And I just couldn’t think of anything else.”

“What were you in the market for?” George asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Fred mirrored his actions; both wore mischievous grins.

“Er...” Harry looked around the shop and then leaned in conspiratorially. “Something that might take his mind off Lavender.” 

As one, the twins leant forward, evidently straining to hear over the raucous music, the explosive displays and the noisy customers. “Something in the _love_ department?” Fred (or was it George – Harry wasn’t sure anymore) stage-whispered into his ear. The soft ginger hair brushed against Harry’s temple. “Something in the, shall we say, _less-than-is-strictly-legal_ department?”

 _Damn, he smells good,_ Harry thought to himself. “Huh?” he asked aloud, distracted from his task.

“You know,” said George (or Fred), “we have a separate part of the shop for –”

“— the more _specialised_ items,” Fred (or George) finished. “Walk this way.” Harry followed the twins to a door set into an alcove behind a huge shaky display of Anti-Gravity Hats. It opened with a touch of a wand, and Harry was immediately thrown by the sense of _quiet_ which emanated from the darkened space in front of him.

Both boys unceremoniously pushed Harry through the door. “We’ll be back to check on you in a moment,” one of the twins said to his back and the door slammed shut behind him. Harry turned around and found himself facing a brick wall. 

As Harry turned again, candles sprang to life, and what could only be described as the _Restricted Section_ of Weasley’s Wizard’s Wheezes appeared in front of him.

Harry had to admit he was a little anxious about what sorts of things the twins might consider to be too dangerous for public consumption, having been on the wrong end of a number of items in their better-known repertoire. But curiosity got the better of him and he edged his way to the nearest display. The shelf held bottles which all either had labels with little skulls and crossbones on them or notices that looked remarkably like the Parental Advisory notices he’d seen on Muggle CDs or computer games. _What was all that about?_

On a shelf further back were objects resembling the sex toys he’d seen whilst perusing one of Seamus’ magazines; although Harry would be hard-pressed to actually explain the functions of most of them, he recognized the general category. Knowing that Fred and George stocked these things made him even more wary – and not a little intrigued. _What sort of magical enchantments had been cast on those?_ he wondered. The question stirred some long-neglected part of him and he felt a flush rise in his neck.

Harry hesitantly reached out a hand and ran a shaky finger over a long, hard and rather life-like –

“Somehow, I don’t see _Won-Won_ finding that a suitable substitute for Lavender,” a voice whispered into his ear from behind and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. “But perhaps you might be interested?” 

Harry had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He quickly turned his head to find Fred (or was it George?) standing close enough that he could feel something not dissimilar to the object he’d just touched pressing up against his backside.

“Er...” Harry said as warm breath blew across his ear. “I don’t think –”

“Just as well,” he heard the other twin say from somewhere in the direction of where the door should have been. “Those had to be recalled. Seems they’d take on a life of their own if not used regularly.”

“Which is pretty much what many of our clients are looking for, funnily enough,” said the twin behind Harry. “Maybe we could interest you in something else?”

“Indeed,” agreed his brother, walking up to turn and lean against the display of sex toys in front of Harry.

 _Gods, I’m so busted,_ thought Harry. _What the hell are you on about?_ answered another part of his brain. _They’re just teasing you. They can’t possibly know –_

“Guys,” Harry said, with a forced and very fake-sounding chuckle. “I’m not into...guys,” he finished lamely.

“Ah, but you see, Harry,” the twin in front of him said nonchalantly, as though he were about to discuss the weather, “Oliver Wood reports something different.”

“What?” Harry was aghast. He wasn’t sure who to be angrier with – himself for being a sucker for Quidditch players, or with the ex-Gryffindor captain for – er – kissing and telling. 

The twin behind him spoke up, “You see, he was here just the other day, asking about everyone he knew who might stop in.”

“Seems he doesn’t get much of a chance to stay in touch now that he’s with the Falcons.”

Harry nodded, playing along.

“But he _didn’t_ ask about you, which—”

“ —we found particularly odd.” 

“So we asked why.”

“And guess what?”

Harry shook his head dumbly.

“Seems he saw you at a game just before the start of class first term,” one said.

“Seems he saw you _after_ the game, as well,” the other added with a leer.

Harry’s blush crept up his face. He made to protest, but the twins continued their narration of events before he could form a coherent sentence.

“He didn’t actually say what happened, did he George?” 

At the mention of the name, Harry felt a modicum of relief, for, despite beginning to feel uncomfortably turned-on, at least he now knew who was who in the room.

“No, he didn’t, Fred, but he mentioned that you’d stayed for breakfast which was _just a little bit of a giveaway_.”

 _Damn,_ thought Harry. But it wouldn’t be like Oliver to tell anyone who might be appalled, or even surprised. His telling the twins strongly implied that Oliver may have had a thing or two in common with them. How interesting...

“So, what did you do?” Fred asked.

“And was it good?” George added.

“He wouldn’t get involved with anyone on the team when we were at school,” Fred explained.

“More’s the pity,” lamented George.

“Because he’s five kinds of hot.” Fred qualified.

“And then some,” George added.

“Oh well, at least not every team’s players felt the same way as Oliver did about having a bit of a tumble in the club house,” Fred reminded him.

Harry just stood and gaped. How naive he had been not to see – and worse, not to have been a part of – all the sexual antics that had obviously been going on in the locker room right under his nose! Of course, he’d had other things on his mind. He still had other things on his mind. 

But not today...

“Of course we’d never presume that since you had a thing with Oliver that you’d be...amenable to anything with us.” Fred ran a finger up and down the arm of Harry’s coat. “After all, we’re practically related...”

At this, George burst out laughing. “Good one, bro!” He turned and reached for something on the shelf in front of Harry, while Fred backed away. Harry heard bottles clinking.

Fred returned to stand directly behind Harry. “Right, something to give Ron.” He reached around Harry and held a bottle in front of his face. _Passion Killer_ the label said. Under the words was a heart inside a large red circle with a line drawn through it. Harry had to laugh. “And something for us...” Another bottle was thrust in front of him. Fred opened it and the most wonderful smell of leather and fresh air assailed Harry’s senses.

“Wow, what is that?” Harry was ready to splash it all over himself like aftershave.

“Lube.” George said, advancing from the front. Fred pressed up against him from behind. With the smell in his nose and the bodies pressed against him, Harry was lost.

“Ngh....”

“I think he might be interested. What do you think, George?” Fred asked as he stoppered the bottle, and rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

“I think you might be right,” George said. He handed the toy he’d removed from the shelf to Fred and began unbuttoning Harry’s heavy jacket.

While Fred began devouring Harry’s neck, George slid his hands underneath Harry’s coat and began grabbing handfuls of his shirt and pulling it from his jeans. Meanwhile, Fred’s hands went to work on Harry’s denim-clad thighs and Harry quickly felt himself harden under Fred’s palms as they strayed ever higher.

“So tell me Harry,” breathed George as he hugged Harry from the front, just as his brother was doing the same from behind. “Will you tell us what you and Oliver did?” 

“We’d love to know,” Fred said. “We’d love to do the same things.”

“Fred,” George admonished. “I’m sure we could think of few things they might not have tried!” Harry was about to melt in the centre of this Weasley sandwich. 

“You’re right, bro,” Fred admitted. “He probably didn’t do this.” George winked and then leaned in across Harry’s shoulder and gave Fred a rather less-than-brotherly kiss. 

Harry couldn’t look away. “Oh my god,” he breathed as he watched one’s tongue enter the other’s mouth. 

“I think that’s enough of that for the moment,” Fred said when he’d come up for air. “We don’t want him to faint. Yet.”

“Your...your shop,” Harry managed to pant, although why he was suddenly concerned that the twins were neglecting their customers was beyond him.

“Closed up for the day, Harry. In fact, we’d better get a move on if we’re to have you back before curfew,” George pointed out.

The twins laughed. Harry laughed too, albeit a little hysterically. Since when had the twins ever worried about curfew? Or any school rules? Or anyone’s rules, for that matter?

"Upstairs, Harry; time for a little fun.” The twins and their WWW products Apparated straight to the flat above the shop, taking Harry with them.

0o0o0o0o0

“Handy spell, that,” George agreed as the last of their clothes folded themselves up neatly and lay themselves carefully into three piles. “Especially when you had to do all of the laundry in our house.”

“Any chore we could spell to make go faster was a good one,” Fred added. “Now, I think you should come here.” He patted a weather-beaten but comfortable enough-looking bed. Harry, wearing nothing but gooseflesh and shifting from foot to foot with an air of nervous anticipation, walked over and gingerly sat down next to the naked twin on the bed. The other naked twin followed him over and sat down on the other side.

Once they were all seated, one turned to him, placed a hand on Harry’s upper thigh and softly kissed him on the neck. The other mirrored the image on Harry’s other side. Harry felt his head loll back and he let out a soft moan.

“Did Oliver do that?”

“Hmmm....” Harry murmured.

The twins’ hands moved upwards on Harry’s thigh. One hand cupped his balls while the other wrapped loosely around his cock. _I’m a dead man,_ Harry thought. 

The hands continued their fondling and the lips continued their kissing until Harry was hard as a rock.

“I bet Oliver did that, too,” someone said.

“I bet he did,” someone’s brother agreed.

“We’ll have to up our game, Fred.” 

“I know just the thing, George.” Fred slid off the mattress to kneel between Harry’s legs. 

George manoeuvred himself up the bed and pulled Harry with him until Harry lounged between George’s thighs.

“Bend your knees, Harry,” George instructed. Harry complied and George did the same. The effect was to push both their pelvises up. Harry felt George’s erection pressing into the small of his back and his legs tingled as George ran his fingers up and down them, kissing his neck at the same time.

Fred crawled up the bed and before George had even got his arms under Harry’s in order to play with his nipples, Fred’s mouth engulfed Harry’s cock in one smooth motion.

 _Holy shit!_ Harry thought and his eyes rolled back in his head. He reached out and grasped George’s knees with both hands, holding on for dear life.

Fred took a long suck and then looked up at Harry. “You taste delicious,” he said as Harry’s cock sprang free of his mouth.

George twisted and teased Harry’s nipples and Harry’s hands reached lower on the outer side of George’s thighs, grasping his buttocks where they lay pressed against the mattress.

Just then Fred returned to Harry’s bottom half, this time with accoutrements. Harry once again smelled that wonderful scent and a moment later, a lubed finger began stroking Harry from balls to anus and back again.

Harry’s eyes flew open and he groaned.

“I think he likes that,” Fred said, stroking a little harder.

“Yup,” George agreed, and attacked Harry’s neck just as Fred’s finger found its target and slowly entered Harry.

“I expect Oliver might have done this,” Fred said, his eyes never leaving his work. Harry regarded him through slitted lids.

Massaging George’s thighs with added vigour, Harry just nodded, as Fred’s finger worked itself further inside him. 

Fred smiled up at his brother. “George, a little help here, please. We need to go above and beyond, I think.” George’s hand snaked downwards and he wrapped his fingers around Harry’s cock. 

Harry gasped, clawing at George’s legs and then moaned loudly as he felt Fred insert the toy George had chosen. George lazily continued stroking, all the time pushing his own cock against Harry’s back in a similar rhythm. 

Looking downwards, Harry gasped again. George’s hand moved languidly up and down his cock, the head nearly purple from the amount of blood that had rushed into it. Further below Harry could see Fred pushing the toy in and out of his hole. It had started out looking like any number of dildos Harry had seen in Seamus’ magazine, but it now suspiciously resembled a miniature Beater’s bat. Not only that, it fit perfectly, as if it were changing shape minutely in order to fit the smooth muscles inside him as Harry writhed in pleasure. The toy paid particular attention to the one spot inside him that Oliver had never managed to find during their somewhat frantic fucking. 

Hazily, a part of Harry’s brain considered that the implement they’d chosen seemed pretty tame for the twins. Another part of his brain told the first part to shut up and be thankful for that.

Harry felt himself losing the battle with self-control. “Wait,” Harry managed to force out. The twins instantly stopped their activity. “I want – I want to turn around.”

With a final stroke, Fred carefully removed the dildo and George released Harry’s cock. Harry twisted himself around until he was perched on hands and knees. With a smile, he nodded at George, encouraging him to kneel, his long cock now at the level of Harry’s face.

“Right,” Harry panted. He didn’t need to say anything more. He felt George lean in from in front of him and felt Fred lean over him from behind. Looking over his shoulder, he saw them once again share a tongue-filled kiss and thought he might come right then. Just as he was about to reach down to stop that from happening, the twins broke apart and sat back in their respective positions.

It was time to take this one step further. George’s cock bumped against Harry’s lips and he opened his mouth to accept it. George let out a moan which seemed to spur on his brother, who Harry felt lining up against his hole. Now Harry did reach down between his legs and stroked himself one, two three times as Fred pushed inside him with a sharp cry. 

_Fuck me,_ Harry thought as he felt Fred’s hands grasping his hips and George’s hands tangled in his hair. He held Harry fast as he fucked his mouth. 

“Gods, George, you both look so –”

“—hot,” George finished his brother’s thought. “You should see yourself.” He looked down at Harry and Harry locked eyes with him. “I can see Fred sliding in and out of you. Your riding his cock has to be the hottest thing ever.”

Harry slurped around George’s erection and felt the other’s fingers tightening in his hair. “Harry’s mouth is amazing.” A few strokes down Harry’s throat later and he said, “I’m gonna come, Fred. You ready?”

“I’m ready, George; Harry’s got the most beautiful arse,” Fred gasped. Saying that, he reached down and fondled Harry’s balls and Harry came, spurting semen all over the bed. After two or three more seconds, the twins gave a final thrust each before both of them succumbed to orgasm. Semen squirted into Harry’s arse, just as it shot into his mouth. He managed to swallow some of it, but most of it dribbled down his chin and onto the mattress below. 

Just before he collapsed onto the bed, he felt George scramble beneath him. Fred lay down atop him and the trio sighed, a heap of sticky, sated, teenagers.

After a while, they shifted positions and spent a fair amount of time idly running fingers over warm bodies and sharing lazy kisses.

“Guys, about Christmas...” Harry said, staring up at the ceiling and grinning. “What am I gonna get Hermione?”

0o0o0o0o0

TWO YEARS LATER

Fred smiled warmly. “Mum, please stop crying. I’m fine, really. I belong here. You can come visit whenever you want.”

George looked sharply at his brother’s portrait and raised his eyebrows.

“Kidding,” they both said together with a knowing wink at one another.

“I know, sweetie,” Molly sniffled, dabbing her eyes once again. She walked closer to the portrait as if wanting to throw her arms around it and kiss the canvas. Which she probably did.

“Mum,” both boys warned her in unison.

Despite herself, Molly laughed, as did everyone else. Arthur gently steered her toward the door of the flat.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay, both of you?” Molly said, twisting out of her husband’s insistent grip.

“We’ll be—” George started.

“—just fine,” Fred finished.

“Let’s go, Mum,” Bill prompted, helping an immensely pregnant Fleur to her feet. She blew a kiss to Fred and waddled after her husband, chatting with Ginny and Hermione about the upcoming wedding on the way. Ron had decided that Fred’s portrait would have pride of place when it finally happened.

Percy took Molly’s other hand and with a withering look back at George, led her out of the flat. It was no secret that Percy thought George should have let their mother keep the portrait. It was a testament to Percy’s tenuous grasp on the family dynamics that he didn’t understand how much more George needed it.

Although the flat was by no means small, it felt three times larger when the majority of the Weasleys had left the premises. “I’ll give you a hand tidying up, bro,” Charlie said. “Give them a chance to get down the stairs. I’ll meet them on the street before the Portkey leaves.” He picked up a couple of butterbeer bottles and placed them on the countertop in the galley kitchen. 

Harry had stayed behind to make sure George was okay. He was a little anxious about gifting the portrait — after all, they were generally very expensive to commission and it would have been far too expensive for the Weasleys to have acquired one. But Harry felt he had to provide both himself and the Weasleys something with which to remember and celebrate Fred. The Weasleys had done so much for him and he felt that this gesture would be fitting not only to the living, but to the memory of Fred as well, as clearly evidenced by the joy Fred displayed upon his unveiling in George’s relatively new flat.

“When do you go back?” Harry asked Charlie. He’d not moved from the sofa, but instead kept his eyes on George who was now talking to Fred in whispers. Fred had crouched down to be heard whilst George looked over his shoulder every few moments. It looked like they were back to what they did best — hatching a plan.

“Have to be back the day after tomorrow. Egg-laying season and all that, you know.” Charlie took one more look around the place. Harry nodded. George probably wouldn’t feel like doing any cleaning with Fred here to talk to so it was nice that Charlie could make a gesture. “It’s been great to see you again, Harry,” Charlie said, holding out his hand. Harry shook it warmly. “You have no idea how thoughtful this was of you.” Charlie laughed as he pumped Harry’s hand. “Aside from killing Voldemort and all,” he added. 

Harry grinned. Charlie let go of his hand and walked over to his brother. Brothers. He gave George a bone-crushing hug and waved at Fred. Smiling once again at Harry, he left the flat to join the others who by now were probably window shopping along Diagon Alley.

Harry stood to take his empty bottle into the kitchen. As he turned around he found George directly in front of him. Harry backed up against the counter as George placed a hand on the countertop on either side of him.

“Er...I guess I’ll just be...” Harry trailed off as it rapidly became obvious that he wouldn’t _just be doing_ anything which involved leaving the flat. 

“Why the rush, Harry?” George asked, a particularly devious-looking smile showing off even white teeth. “After all, we have something to celebrate. Or were you not...” George stopped, not for loss of words, Harry reckoned, but because it was an invitation...of sorts. 

“No, er, I mean, that is...yeah, sure,” he muttered, his temperature rising and his breath quickening. It had been a while, after all, since that time above the shop. And he _had_ enjoyed it, regardless of the number of times he’d tried to picture himself in any kind of what Ron would call “normal” relationship.

Harry quickly pushed all thoughts of Ron out of his mind. Fred and George might be related to him – and to each other, Harry’s overheated brain supplied – but they were very different creatures indeed. 

Harry then decided his brain had had enough of an outing for one day and told it to piss off so other parts of his body could be let off the lead.

As if reading his thoughts, George leaned in and slowly ran his tongue around Harry’s right ear. Harry’s knees almost gave out. “It’s gonna be soooo good,” George whispered into the now-wet orifice, and this time Harry’s knees did buckle. And every drop of blood in his body ran at break-neck speed toward his groin. 

George took hold of Harry’s hand and led him into the front room. He used his wand to close the curtains and put a locking spell on the door. Harry remembered Ron once telling him it wasn’t uncommon for one of the family to waltz into his place unannounced, and who knew what arcane artefact one of the guests had no doubt left behind here? Percy had once left a top-secret Ministry report on the coffee table of Ron’s flat after taking it from his briefcase in a bid to impress Ron with his position as chief bureaucrat or whatever it was Percy did.

Instead of making the expected moves toward him, George surprised Harry by turning to the portrait of his twin. “What now, brother mine?” Harry’s eyes shot to the portrait as well, to see Fred leaning against the frame, hand stroking his chin in a caricature of someone pondering something deeply profound.

“I think —” he began.

“We should —”

“Oh, yes, by all means that.”

“And—”

“Of course!”

“Perhaps finish off with a bit of—” 

“Perfect.”

“What?” Harry interjected. With barely saying anything, the twins had once again worked him up into a bundle of erupting hormones.

“Not my place to say,” George said, as he stepped back from Harry and looked back to the portrait as if for instruction.

And instruction was just what he got.

“I think George needs to take off your shirt, Harry,” Fred said, crossing his arms against his chest and looking smug.

 _Guh_ , thought Harry. _So that’s how this is going to go._ He was more embarrassed and more turned on than at any other time in his life. 

Two minutes later, shirtless and trouserless...“Now his pants, Harry,” Fred said and Harry dutifully pulled George’s pants down his long legs. George stepped out of them. “You can get up now.” Harry rose to his feet, keeping his eyes fixed on George’s gorgeous smile and trying not to focus his attention between George’s legs.

George gave a delicious shudder, as if in preparation of what was to come. Fred said, “Your turn, brother, dear.” George knelt and slowly pulled Harry’s pants off. Harry’s erection sprang free at George’s eye-level. “Stay there, George,” Fred instructed.

 _Oh gods,_ thought Harry. His fingers itched to bury themselves in George’s soft hair. 

“Hands and mouth, eh, George,” Fred suggested, smiling now.

“Yes, sir!” George said in mock servility, and Harry’s knees wobbled. It was a good thing George reached for him and held him still. It was an even better thing that he chose to hold Harry by the bum, his fingers kneading Harry’s arse, running up and down his flesh. Then his mouth found Harry’s cock.

“Ohhh,” Harry moaned. After quickly throwing his glasses aside, his hands found George’s lovely hair.

George hummed around his mouthful. “Mmmmm.” 

Harry closed his eyes. “Look at me, Harry,” said a voice from the wall, and Harry opened his eyes to myopically meet those of Fred. “Do you like that? Tell me how that feels.”

“H – hot,” Harry stammered. “Soft. Good.” He wasn’t sure he was capable of words of more than one syllable at this point.

Fred smiled. “Remember when I did this to you, Harry? Did you like that?” Harry smiled back at him, remembering that time. “I liked having your cock in my mouth. I bet George likes having your cock in his mouth, too.” 

Harry felt George nod his head before sucking him in deeper.

“Sounding good, George,” Fred said, never breaking eye-contact with Harry. George continued to suck and slurp. “Might be time for a little finger-work, no?”

“Hmmmm,” George said again and Harry’s legs became like jelly once more. One of George’s hands left Harry’s arse cheek and began to fondle his balls, the tips of his fingers stroking the tight sac. The fingers of his other hand slid between Harry’s arse cheeks and began exploring, not unlike the tongue which was otherwise engaged around his cock.

 _That’s it,_ Harry thought. _I’m going to come and come and come..._. He tried to keep his eyes on Fred, but it he was finding it hard enough to remember his own name by this point. He managed a satisfied-looking squint. Fred looked as though he found this both amusing and exciting.

“Not long now, George,” Fred observed, his eyes shifting to his brother’s face. “I think he’s ready to blow.” Then Fred laughed at his own joke and Harry, hearing it, found an extra reserve of stamina.

“Not...yet...” he gasped.

“Ooh, did you hear that, George,” Fred teased. “Harry says he’s not ready to come yet.” George raised his eyebrows and his tongue swirled sharply as if in response to both men.

His hands grasped Harry just underneath his buttocks, pulling his cock impossibly far down his throat and he sucked for all he was worth.

“Gods!” Harry shouted and all but pulled George’s scalp clean off.

“Here he comes,” Fred warned. If Harry had opened his eyes, he’d have seen Fred sit down heavily in his chair, a flush of colour rising in his cheeks. It also would have been impossible to miss the bulge in his trousers.

He would have seen George with a similar tint to his cheeks as well, but Harry was unconcerned with that at the moment. He moaned and sighed and emptied himself into George’s mouth.

George swallowed and caught Harry as his knees gave out. He gently lowered him to the floor. Harry gratefully sank down onto the large white faux-fur rug that Charlie had bought the twins as a flat-warming present years ago.

George looked down at Harry with a warm grin and wet lips, then turned and looked at Fred.

“How does he taste, George?” Fred asked in a low voice. He’d stopped stroking himself for the moment and leant forward, elbows on his knees, pupils dilated with desire.

“Like summertime and treacle tart,” George replied.

Fred’s eyes misted over slightly. “Just like I remember...”

Despite his lethargy and the half-witted state he’d been reduced to, Harry smiled fondly up at Fred. It was odd to be talked about in such a manner, but it was also wonderful – and wonderfully arousing.

Fred took a deep breath – the nostalgic moment seemed to pass. He was ready for more. So was George. 

“Over you go, Harry,” Fred instructed, and Harry felt George carefully help Harry turn over to rest on hands and knees.

From the direction of his voice, Harry could tell George was looking over at Fred. “What now, bro?”

Harry turned his head and looked up at Fred through his fringe. “I think more of the same, don’t you, George?”

“Took the words right out of my mouth, Fred.”

Fred chuckled from his chair. “Time to put that mouth back to work, George.”

Harry’s heart sped up again as he felt George’s hands frame his arse and part his cheeks. Then a very wet and very hot tongue slid over his cleft and began exploring its depths.

“Aghhh!” Harry managed before his head fell between his arms. He kept his head turned toward the portrait though, watching Fred watching George and him. George’s hands pulled Harry’s cheeks apart further as his tongue went to work in earnest. Harry thought he could hear music.

After what could have been hours or mere seconds, Fred spoke. “How does he taste now, George?” Harry could just about hear Fred’s words over the ringing in his ears. 

As the soft wet stroking and jabbing abruptly stopped, Harry nearly growled at the loss. He felt George’s mouth retreat from his arse and there was a moment’s silence as if George was pondering a response. 

“Ready,” George replied. 

“Is that true, Harry? Are you ready?” Fred asked, his voice low and sultry.

“Uh-huhh....” was all Harry could manage by this point.

“Yup, he’s ready, George. On with the show,” Fred said and then laughed. “How about it, Harry?” 

Harry could do nothing more than nod, his dark fringe brushing the white fur of the rug.

Harry felt George turn behind him as he questioned his sibling. “Should we start slow or get right to it, Fred?”

 _We?_ thought Harry with a wry smile. _We, indeed._

“Start slow, George,” Fred advised. “Build him up a bit more. I think he’d appreciate that and —” 

“ — I know I would,” they both said together. 

Harry wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He’d already come once and now it felt as though his balls might be two sizes larger than they’d been when he’d walked into the flat that evening.

He heard the _pop_ of a bottle being unstoppered and suddenly that amazing combination of Quidditch and sex filled the room again, just like the first time. His cock began to rally in earnest.

Harry decided didn’t mind the loss of George’s tongue so much, although the feeling had been spectacular. As he began to lose himself in the heady aroma, Harry felt a well-slicked finger probing his hole.

“In it goes, George,” Fred instructed. 

And indeed, in the finger went. Harry hissed through his teeth on inhaling, but his exhale, as George pushed his finger into him all of the way, came out with a hum of pleasure. _God, he’s just too good at this. No, _they’re_ too good at this,_ Harry’s hazy mind supplied as he instinctively pushed back onto the finger which impaled him. George twisted it about, nearly withdrawing and then re-inserting it with a slow easy rhythm. 

“Time for another, I think,” Fred said, a little breathless. Harry glanced back up at the portrait and saw how Fred once again had his hand moving up and down his swollen cock at a lazy pace. But he’d taken it out of his trousers; Harry could see it red and swollen between Fred’s long fingers. 

Fred’s eyes were wide and glistening, watching so intently that Harry felt that this could really be a performance. He moaned when George pushed another slick finger inside him and he wiggled his hips a little, not trying to tease, but hoping to further include Fred in his feast of sensation.

George’s hand snaked around Harry and tugged on his nearly hard cock a few times. Harry drooped his head to the floor again, his arse rising further upwards. _This can only get about a hundred times more intense_ , he thought, if his memory was anything to go by and from what the nerve endings in his cock and arse were relaying back to his brain.

“Harry,” Fred said with a husky voice, “George is going to fuck you now.”

Suddenly it felt like the temperature in the flat dropped as Harry’s skin broke out in a million goose pimples. George released his cock momentarily and Harry raised himself up onto his hands again. He panted in anticipation as the fingers slid out of his arse and he felt the head of George’s cock line up behind him. Harry made a point to look directly at Fred.

“This is it, Harry,” Fred said and then he nodded, whether at George or himself, Harry had no idea. At the same moment he felt George push into him and continue until fully sheathed. Harry gave a small cry and arched his back as he heard both twins groan in satisfaction. 

There was a moment of quiet wherein all three seemed to stop and take stock. Harry allowed the muscles of his upper body to relax, whilst at the same time tightening the ones around George’s cock. George shifted his position, leaning forward over Harry and wrapping an arm around his chest. The other arm wound around Harry’s hips and his hand once again grasped Harry’s cock. Fred settled into a more relaxed position on his chair, pushing his trousers and pants down his legs as he did so.

Harry felt George withdraw slightly, only to push back slowly. He did this again and again, keeping up a similar rhythm with his other hand, the one wrapped deliciously around Harry’s cock. Harry watched as Fred mirrored the rhythm with his hand on his own cock. Now comfortable and more aroused than ever, Harry began to push back against George.

“Good, George?” Fred asked, his breathing slowly becoming more erratic. 

“Good, Fred,” George replied as his cock pulled out and pushed in ever farther with each stroke. 

Harry began moaning in time with George’s thrusts and Fred and George both responded by increasing the pace and the pressure.

“You should see what I see, Harry,” Fred said and Harry looked up at him with lusty eyes. “I see myself on top of you... inside you...around you, holding your beautiful cock in my hand.”

Harry moaned more loudly and his balls drew up, muscles tensing again in anticipation. George took that as a signal and rose up, now plunging deeply into Harry’s tight warmth. As George’s hand released Harry’s cock, Harry grasped it himself, tugging on it roughly and quickly. “I can feel you squeezing around me as I fill you,” Fred continued. “Can you feel me?”

“Gods, yes!” Harry cried.

“Let’s see it, Harry,” Fred commanded. “Come all over that beautiful rug George is fucking you on.”

And Harry did, streams of semen pulsing out of him and shooting into the white carpet. He steadied himself, still gasping, as George sped up.

“Gonna come, Fred,” George said.

“Me too, George,” Fred replied. “Come inside Harry for me, okay?”

“Okay,” George shouted, as he took his final strokes. “I’m coming inside Harry, Fred. I’m coming inside him!”

Harry felt George tense behind him, sweaty and panting as the warmth of George’s release erupted inside him. Harry looked up at Fred, whose cock was spurting come; Fred’s eyes were closed in pleasure. When he opened them and looked down at the two on the floor, his eyes were gleaming and vibrant. He looked...alive.

The three of them sat or lay breathing deeply for a long moment, until George gently withdrew from Harry and flopped down on the rug beside him. Harry flattened out with a sound not unlike a purr. With his head turned and propped up on his folded arms, he could see both brothers in the same line of sight. He ignored the cooling come under his belly and instead concentrated on the warm feeling spreading through his chest.

“Welcome home, Fred,” Harry said. 

“Thanks, Harry.” Fred grinned as he sprawled half-naked in his armchair. “It’s good to be back.” 

Fin


End file.
